Mintpaw: The HeatherClan Medicine Cat Apprentice
''Note: This story was adopted by Ducksplash, but all credit for the allegiances and prologue go to Honey.'' Allegences for Clans * App=Apprentence* HeatherClan ''' '''Leader: '''Owlstar- dark brown tabby tom w/ white chest '''Deputy: Stonetooth- gray and white tom App: Reedpaw Med.Cat: '''Poppyshine- small tortoise-shell w/ golden paws and chest App: Mintpaw '''Warriors: Blackwing- handsome black tom Blossompetal- orange tabby she-cat App: Hazelpaw Mudfoot- dark brown tabby tom Dappledpelt- small tortoise-shell w/ black ears App: Rosepaw Birdsong- long-legged light brown she-cat Eaglecall- dark brown tom Brownwhisker- black+ brown tom App: Smallpaw Whiteflight- pretty white she-cat App: Rabbitpaw Cloudheart- white she-cat w/ bright blue eyes Apprentences: Smallpaw- small gray+ white she-cat Rabbitpaw- gray tom Rosepaw- creamy coated she-cat Mintpaw- cream and black she-cat Hazelpaw- light brown she-cat Reedpaw- long-legged black tom w/ brown tail Queens: Dawntail- creamy coated she-cat. Mother of 2nd litter, Milk-kit and Acornkit Mistflower- pale gray she-cat. Mother of Brownwhsker's kits, Fogkit, Birchkit and Briarkit Nightnose- pregenant black she-cat Elders: Mossfoot- old ginger tom Spidertail- old gray she-cat Webnose- dark gray tom NightClan Leader: '''Jaystar- long-furred black tabby tom '''Deputy: Cherryheart- ginger she-cat Med.Cat: Whitefrost- white tom w/ shocking blue eyes Warriors: Kestralwing- muscular brown and gray tom Stormclaw- dark gray tabby tom w/ long scar across forhead App: Emberpaw Breezeyflower- pretty brown tabby she-cat Antfeet- black tom ginger paws and chest App: Mothpaw Queens: Butterflyflight- long-tailed tortoise-shell she-cat Moonfur- silver- gray coat Elder: Windpelt- ungroomed gray tabby tom ReedClan Leader: Petalstar- young gray tabby she-cat Deputy: Snowfoot- dark gray tabby tom w/ white paws Med.Cat: '''Waterfall- small short-haired silver she-cat App: Grasstail- white and brown she-cat w/ gray muzzle '''Warriors: Fishsplash- ginger tabby tom w/ white spots App: Willowpaw Graybird- gray she-cat Barkclaw-slender brown tabby tom App: Longpaw Mudspots- white tom w/ dark brown sploches App: Sunpaw Minnownose- black tom Queen: Hailfur- light brown and light gray she-cat FireClan Leader: Flowerstar- very frail gray and white she-cat w/ dark emerald green eyes App: Bumblepaw Deputy: '''Stonetail- black, ginger and white tom '''Med.Cat:Lightningtail-ginger tom;w/ tabby marked tail Warriors: Goldenbee- muscular golden tabby tom Featherheart- pale gray and white she-cat App: Bluepaw Smokestorm- dark gray, almost black tabby tom App: Timberpaw Lightfur- light ginger she-cat Mousetooth- sleek brown and gray tom Queens- Berry- white and cream she-cat. Former loner. Foxnose- preganent dark ginger she-cat w/ white chest, muzzle, and tail Elders: Badgertail- old brown tom w/ half of tail since it was bitten of by badger Cloudyeyes- once-beautiful dark ginger she-cat. Blind in both eyes Prologue " Dawntail, you have two she-cats. What are you going to name them?" Poppyshine had finally finished helping the creamy queen give birth. It hadn't taken long before two wet bundles of her had arrived on the moss beside her. " I don't know, but I know one of them must be named after one of my parents." The tired queen replied. "Roseheart and Jaywing would be very proud of you." The medicine cat purred. " That's it! Rosekit will be the creamy one." She pointed at the little bundle that had cream fur just like her. "Perfect. But what about the other?" Poppyshine was now looking at the cream and black kit. " Mintkit" Dawntail had replied to the she-cat quickly with no doubt. " Why Mintkit? " The tortoiseshell she-cat asked shocked at her response. " Because I want to name her after one of the wonderful herbs you use almost every day.I'm kind of hoping that her name would inspire her to become a medicine cat too." Dawntail had no idea that what she said was true, but at the moment, everything having to do with Mintkit's name was just simple. Not on real purpose anyway. No one knew that Mintkit was destined to be the next HeatherClan medicine cat. Chapter 1 Mintkit pounced on Rosekit in a flurry of fur. "I'm going to be the greatest warrior WindClan has ever seen!" she exclaimed to her sister. Category:Ducksplash